Rendezvous
by astia morichan
Summary: Cinta itu konyol. Kyuhyun sangat mengakui itu. Karena ia rela menjadi orang idiot dan tersakiti hanya untuk Lee Sungmin- namja yang ia cintai sampai kapanpun. Begitu pula Sungmin yang tidak bisa melepaskan sosok Kyuhyun yang menghiasi kehidupannya selama hampir delapan tahun bersama. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungmin membutuhkan Kyuhyun selayaknya ia membutuhkan oksigen. YAOI. KyuMin


_Ini hanyalah khayalan saya mengenai KyuMin. Kalau imajinasi kita tak sama tentag KyuMin tolong menjauh saja :') sekalian curhat boleh kali yah chingudeul. Para JOYers,, apa kalian merindukan KyuMin sama seperti saya yang merindukan mereka. Jujur, hati saya masih berharap jika KyuMin masih bersama. Ada sesuatu dari KyuMin yang belum selesai sampai saya rela menunggu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan. Ada beberapa alasan KyuHyun juga yang membuat saya tetap teguh jadi Joyers. Jadi inilah khayalan saya. Apa kalian masih menjadi Joy dan berharap seperti saya?_

 **enJOY!**

 **Cinta itu konyol. Kyuhyun sangat mengakui hal itu. Karena ia rela menjadi orang idiot dan tersakiti hanya untuk seorang Lee Sungmin- namja yang ia cintai sampai kapanpun.**

 **Begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa melepaskan sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah menghiasi kehidupannya selama hampir delapan tahun bersama. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungmin membutuhkan Kyuhyun selayaknya ia membutuhkan oksigen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Sungmin menatap tajam pria bersurai coklat yang sekarang membuka pintu kamar hotel miliknya- yang beberapa jam lalu ia pesan. _Rendezvous_ _again_. Well, Sungmin sudah tidak peduli tentang hal itu. Sungmin hanya peduli tentang Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sambil melepaskan topi yang sejak tadi ia pakai. Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan celana jeans beserta kaos putih polos yang membalut tubuh bidangnya. Sungmin yakin, jika Kyuhyun sengaja memakai kaos putih itu untuk menggoda beberapa gadis. Sial! memikirkannya saja membuat Sungmin kesal setengah mati.

"Waeyo, Hyung? Kau menatapku seperti aku ini adalah seorang penjahat." Kyuhyun tersenyum asimetris sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sungmin yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan sangar di depannya. Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah ke arahnya. Pria itu masih menyunggingkan senyum menggoda dan juga tatapan lembut yang masih mengarah ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Apa kau kabur dalam pelatihan negara, Hyung? Kau nakal sekali." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik Sungmin masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ah- ia benar-benar merindukan sosok Sungmin. Sudah satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Jika bisa, Kyuhyun ingin mengurung Sungmin di dalam kamar pribadinya.

Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sungmin. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh namja itu. Ah, wangi Sungmin memang memabukkan. Kyuhyun tidak akan bosan dengan wangi tubuh Sungmin. Hanya mencium wangi tubuh Sungmin saja sudah bisa membuat perasaan Kyuhyun tenang dengan sekejap.

"Uh... Kau tidak merindukanku, Kyu!" Sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi sayangnya, usaha miliknya sangat sia-sia. Kyuhyun malah mencengkram pinggang Sungmin dengan erat, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak beberapa menit. Sebelum akhirnya, Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kau marah padaku, Hyung?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka. Ia bisa melihat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan juga manik foxy milik Sungmin mulai berlinang air mata. Tubuh Sungmin bahkan mulai bergetar pelan saat tangannya memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Hiks... K-kau jahat, K-kyu.. Hikss.." Tangis Sungmin yang terisak membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia bingung. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sudah ia perbuat sehingga Sungmin menangis seperti sekarang. Seingat Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tidak membuat suatu kesalahan yang membuat Sungmin sakit hati.

"H-hey, Hyung? Apa yang telah aku lakukan, eoh?" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, dan mulai mengusapnya dengan pelan. Mempertemukan manik obisidan miliknya, dengan manik foxy Sungmin. Obisidian itu menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Seolah mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"K-kau mencium gadis itu!" Sungmin berteriak tak suka sambil memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun lagi. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Hey! Kyuhyun tidak mencium seorang gadis hari ini. Ia juga tidak mempunyai seorang selingkuhan wanita.

"Aku tidak mencium siapapun, Hyung." Kyuhyun kembali mengelus pipi Sungmin, dan mencoba membuat namja itu tenang. Kyuhyun tahu jika saat ini perasaan Sungmin sedang tidak bagus.

"Aku melihat kau mencium gadis yang ada di drama itu! Kau mencium dan memeluknya! Saat aku makan di kedai soju bersama yang lain, drama itu muncul dan memperlihatkan bagaimana kau berakting Cho! Aku membencinya saat kau memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti itu! Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu bertemu." Luapan emosi dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat mendengarnya. Drama yah? Kyuhyun baru ingat jika dramanya tayang musim semi tahun ini. Padahal, ia sudah melakukan syuting untuk drama berdurasi dua belas menit itu tahun lalu. Dan sepertinya ia juga sudah memberitahu Sungmin jika ia akan bermain dalam sebuah drama picisan dan melakukan beberapa adegan- yang Kyuhyun yakin membuat Sungmin marah seperti ini. Ah, Sungmin benar-benar egois.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku menciumnya seperti ini.." Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sungmin, dan mulai mengecup singkat bibir _plum_ namja itu dengan lembut.

"Aku memikirkanmu, Lee Sungmin. Dan saat aku memeluknya seperti ini.." Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam pelukan hangatnya. Membuat tubuh Sungmin tenang dan tidak kembali bergetar karena isak tangisnya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan Lee Sungmin, seorang yang sekarang sudah di miliki oleh orang lain. Bukankah kau egois, Hyung?" Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin pelan. Ia bisa merasakan Sungmin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Kau yang jahat, Hyung. Bukan aku. Apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku saat melihatmu dua tahun lalu bersanding di pelaminan dengan orang lain? Saat itu, duniaku sudah hancur Hyung. Ah, Andwae. Duniaku hancur saat kau memutuskan untuk memilihnya, dan tetap bersamaku di belakangnya." Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi. Membuat Sungmin menegang saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin akui, ia memang jahat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlalu baik padanya sampai ia rela terluka untuk Sungmin. Sungmin merasa seperti orang jahat karena membuat Kyuhyun menderita seperti sekarang. Jika bisa, Sungmin ingin memilih untuk bersama Kyuhyun selamanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah.."Suara Sungmin bergetar hebat. Tangan Sungmin mencengkram erat kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Bahu namja itu kembali bergetar karena menahan isak tangisnya.

"Jika bisa, aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta padamu, Hyung. Tapi sayangnya, kau membuat duniaku berwarna dengan cinta saat kita bersama. Tapi saat kau memutuskan untuk bersama wanita itu, duniaku hancur. Aku masih belum siap untuk jatuh saat kau menghempaskanku dari ketinggian yang tidak mungkin aku gapai."

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap manik obsidian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayunya. Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Ia adalah orang yang paling jahat di dunia ini, karena menyakiti Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintainya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Sampai rasanya, cinta ini menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Aku tahu, aku adalah orang yang paling egois karena mencintaimu seperti ini. Tapi jika kau ingin kita berhenti, aku siap Kyu. Aku juga ingin kau bahagia." Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, sebelum mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lama dan meresapinya agar bisa selalu Sungmin ingat sampai kapanpun.

"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu, Ming. Aku masih bisa menahan rasa sakit ini." Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sungmin yang menjadi kekasihnya malam ini. bukan Sungmin yang menjadi Hyungnya, atau Sungmin yang menjadi rekan kerjanya, atau juga Sungmin yang menjadi suami dari istri orang. Kyuhyun merindukan Sungmin kekasihnya yang akan selalu menjadi miliknya sampai kapanpun.

"Jika kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari ku, kau harus bersamanya. Arraseo?" Kyuhyun bisa mendengar nada tidak rela yang Sungmin keluarkan. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang hal ini. walaupun pada awalnya Kyuhyun tidak setuju dan menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Sungmin tentang hal ini saat itu. Tapi sekarang, Sungmin harus mencoba merelakan segalanya jika ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun tersakiti.

"Aku tahu, Ming. Aku mencintaimu sampai kapan pun."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam ciuman panjangnya. Mungkin akan ada saatnya mereka bisa bersama kembali. Tuhan hanya belum membuat semuanya sempurna bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka tidak salah. Mereka tidak pantas di hujat. Cinta mereka itu murni. Hanya saja, salahkan Cupid yang salah memanahkan panah pada mereka, karena mereka sesama lelaki. Ini adalah salah Cupid. Bukan kesalahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sehingga mereka jatuh cinta.

 **FIN**

 **YAH SAYA MEMANG GALAU TENTANG KYUMIN!  
MASBAYU? MASALAH BUAT YU? WKWK  
KYUMIN OH KYUMIN  
KENAPA OH KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BERSATU LAYAKNYA BAOZI DAN HANA?! WHY? WHY?**


End file.
